Conventionally, a vehicle speed limiter system has been known that detects a speed limit value specified on a road for traveling, based on road signs and the like, and sets the detected speed limit value on the vehicle to limit the vehicle speed. According to such a vehicle speed limiter system, even if the driver steps on the accelerator pedal to go over the set speed limit value, the vehicle speed remains below the set speed limit value, and traveling safety can be maintained.